The present invention is generally directed to gaming devices and methods for their use. More particularly, the invention is directed to a fencing apparatus and methods for using the same.
Fencing is a sport premised on the use of a weapon, e.g. foil, sword, epee, saber, etc., which the fencer wields to xe2x80x9cscorexe2x80x9d points against his/her opponent. The fencing bout or match pits one fencer against another. The outcome of the fencing bout is determined according to a predetermined number of first touches inflicted with the weapon""s tip by one opponent against his/her adversary. Various areas on each fencer""s body produce a xe2x80x9cscorexe2x80x9d when touched with the weapon tip or the blade, when using a saber. Each fencing tournament utilizes a predetermined amount of required scoring touches in determining the winner of a fencing contest.
Fencing tournaments involve a number of contestants who are matched against one another in various rounds until one fencer defeats all others and is crowned the champion. Each fencing tournament has its own scoring procedures and rules for deciding what constitutes a scoring touch. For example, one scoring system utilizes what are called xe2x80x9cline judgesxe2x80x9d. It is necessary to have four people, one person for each comer of the xe2x80x9cstripxe2x80x9d (the fencer""s area of play). The scoring is entirely subjective, since the judges rely on their eyes to see the touches. If four people are not available, it is left to one xe2x80x9cjudgexe2x80x9d who observes the fencing bout and decides whether one opponent achieves a scoring touch against his/her opponent. This type of scoring system is not very accurate or fair since the scores are determined subjectively.
Attempts have been made to circumvent the subjective standard of the above described fencing scoring system, by xe2x80x9cautomatingxe2x80x9d the scoring determination, thereby adding a degree of objectiveness to scoring touches achieved during a fencing bout. However, attempts in automating the scoring determination of a fencing bout have resulted in less-than-ideal equipment prone to malfunction, leading to inaccurate scoring results and lengthy downtime while the fencer attempts to xe2x80x9cfixxe2x80x9d any malfunctioning fencing equipment. Furthermore, the current automated equipment used in fencing bouts is bulky, non-robust, and limits a fencer""s maneuverability.
Therefore, a fencing apparatus is needed that overcomes the disadvantages of the current fencing systems.
In accordance with the invention, a fencing apparatus is provided for use in a fencing game. The fencing apparatus includes a handle having an internal space, wherein optical electronics are disposed. The optical electronics operate to emit light, detect optical signals and provide electrical signals corresponding to detected optical signals. The apparatus also includes a power source which provides power to the optical electronics and the transmitter for transmitting the electrical signals to a first location. A blade is attached to the handle having a base portion coupled to the optical electronics, a translucent tip portion, and a conduit disposed between the base portion and the translucent tip. The conduit being operable to convey light between the translucent tip portion and the optical electronics.
In another aspect, a fencing scoring system is provided for compiling game points obtained by a user during a fencing contest. The fencing scoring system includes an apparatus for a user to wield during the contest. The apparatus includes a handle having an internal space wherein optical electronics are disposed. The optical electronics being operable to emit light, detect optical signals and provide electrical signals corresponding to detected optical signals. The apparatus also includes a blade attached to the handle, the blade including a base portion coupled to the optical electronics, a translucent tip portion, and a conduit located between the base portion and the translucent tip portion, for conveying light between the translucent tip portion and the optical electronics. The scoring system also includes a transmitter for transmitting the electrical signals to a first location, a power source for providing power to the optical electronics and transmitter, a receiving unit for receiving the electrical signals transmitted by the transmitter, and a display device in electrical communication with the receiving unit for displaying whether a point has been scored by the user.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides fencing equipment for use by fencers in a fencing game. The fencing equipment includes at least one colored target disposed on a target area of each fencer. Each fencer wields a weapon having handle, wherein optical electronics are adjacently disposed. The optical electronics are operable to emit light, detect optical signals and provide electrical signals corresponding to detected optical signals. The fencing equipment also includes a transmitter for transmitting the electrical signals to a first location and a power source for providing power to the optical electronics and transmitter. The weapon further includes a blade attached to the handle having a base portion coupled to the optical electronics and a distal portion for contacting a colored target disposed on a fencer. A conduit is located between the base portion and the distal portion, which conveys light between the distal portion and the optical electronics.
According to the invention, a system is provided allowing multiple players to participate in any number of swordplay or fencing games, without having a restricted range of movement due to external cables coupled to a floor reel.